The Adventures of Aura Bliss
by Aura-Bliss1
Summary: Hi! My name is Aura Bliss. I am just another old unicorn, but with some obvious differences. Most important, I am a chaos bringer learning under Discord! This have began to be weird, but I guess it's just my exhaustion... or something different...
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Chapter 1: Humble Beginings

You must be wondering, "who is this mysterious mare who just appeared on the internet?" Well, allow me to explain. My name is Aura Bliss and I am an unicorn learning under Princess Luna. I have been studying with her since I was a little filly. I innitaly wanted to be in Celestia's school, but that Twilight Sparkle was before me, and for a while, Celestia wouldn't take in anymore unicorns, but Luna saw my potential and started to teach me instead. She taught me single-hoofedly. I am now a full grown mare, and the Twilight is a Princess now too. Enough about Twilight, she probably deserved the Princess-ship anyway. However, I have lived in Canterlot since I started to learn with Luna, before that, I lived on the outskirts of Ponyville, almost in the Everfree forest. I don't mind, as a filly, I loved to go in there on my own, even though my parents hated it. I was never in danger though, I always went straight to the zebra's hut who lived there, her name was Zecora. She would never let me get hurt. Nowadays, I am busy with studying magic and plenty of other things. Not to toot my own horn, but I am amazing at magic. Luna has told me many times that I am better than most unicorns she has seen. I should give you a little more information about me, I was born February 17, 1993, so Luna will no longer be my mentor in four months, when I am 21. I also have a personal assistant, he's a ten-year-old dragon named Ember. His body is red and his spines are orange spines. His birthday is October 10th.

Enough about me, today is special, today is the day when my parents visit me again in Canterlot. They don't visit often, simply because it is expensive to take a train all the way to Canterlot from Ponyville for two, so I am going to make it special. Maybe I could take them to the hedge maze? Maybe convince Princess Luna to give them a full tour of the castle? No, I could take them to the statues in the garden. I'm sure they would like that. I must have looked upset, because Ember shook me.

"What?" I asked drowsily.

"Are you okay?" Ember questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't wait to see my parents." I answered and used my magic to organize the desk I was at, books to read on the right, books I have read on the left, and papers that I am working on at the top. I gently set my quill and ink to the side.

"Oh, that's today?" Ember asked with surprise. I nodded.

"Yes Ember, and they will be here soon, so we should head off to the train station." I said and made a quick scan of my room to make sure everything was in order, which it was. Ember climbed onto my back and I walked to the train station. I walked slowly to the train station; I lived fairly close to it, and I had time. We got to the train station as my parents train was arriving. I Immediatly found them and gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome back to Canterlot, Mom and Dad." I said happily.

"Aura! My you are growing up so fast!" My mother said.

"Mom, I have been done growing for a while, I'll be 21 in four months." I said slightly annoyed.

"Shooting Star, give Aura some privacy." My father said. "She's a grown mare now."

"But..." My mom started.

"She is taking care of a young dragon, she is more than mature." My father convinced my mother. She finally gave in.

"You're right, Star Dust." My mother gave in.

"Well, shall we go to the gardens?" I asked. Ember stood on my back and leaned on my head.

"That would be ideal." Ember said. My parents giggled.

"Sure, lead the way." My father said. Ember sat back down on my back.

"That reminds me, after all these years, you haven't meet Princess Luna, have you?" I asked and turns to my parents. The both shook their head. "Now would be a great time to meet her, wouldn't you say?" I offered.

"Sure." They answered in unison. I smiled and trotted to the castle.

"Aura, we need to tell you something." My mother said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"We are moving to Saddle Arabia because we have gotten a chance to continue our studies on the starsamd to teach foals there." My dad informed.

"I understand." I said.

"We are giving you the old family house." My dad said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's the least we can do." My mother said. At that point, we completed the walk in silence until we got to the castle. I tried to walk right in.

"I am here to speak to Promcess Luna." I Informed.

"Not with them." One of the guards said.

"They are my parents, you can trust them." I tried to reason.

"Sorry, they don't have clearance to pass." The guard said strictly. I sighed and leaned my head back, where I saw Shining Armor, the captain of the guard, standing on the wall.

"Shining Armor, buddy, can you tell your guards to let my parents through?" I shouted.

"Sorry Aura Bliss, but I can't let them through." Shining Armor concluded.

"We don't have to meet her." My mother offered. I shook my head.

"No, I'll get you in." I said. "Ember, stay here with my parents, I'll be back soon." I said and returned to the guards. "It's just me now, can I pass?" I asked. The guards stepped aside and I proudly walked in. I started to go to the throne room. I was startled by Discord looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aura Bliss, was it?" Discord apologized. I gave him a smile and tried not to be afraid of him. After all, he did discord me... And that was a very dark spot in my life.

"Yes, Sir, it is Aura Bliss, and no need to apologize." I smiled.

"Are you going to Princess Luna?" He asked me.

"Yes, yes I am." I said nervously.

"Oh that case, would you mind if I could walk with you? I've been lonely since I returned to Canterlot after Fluttershy reformed me." Discord offered. I nodded.

"Sure, you are more than welcome to." I said. Discord gave me a quick smile as we started again for the throne room. The walk was awkward and silent, it was more unnerving than anythg else. Every once in a while, Discord would look at my cutie mark or my face, as if he was looking for something. He obviously didn't find it, since he stopped well before we got to the throne room. Before we reached it, he stopped, which made me stop along with him.

"I appreciate the company, Aura Bliss." Discord said warmly. "But I must part with you now." Discord said and teleported away. I ignored whatever Discord did and proudly walked into the throne room, that only contained Luna.

"Princess!" I said happily, very relieved to see her.

"Aura! Why are you here?" Princess Luna asked.

"My parents are in town, have time to meet them finally?" I asked. Luna frowned.

"I'm sorry, my sister and I really busy today, and I only just sat down for a moment." Princess Luna explained.

"I understand." I sighed and started to walk back. Luna started to walk away in another way. I quickly turned back to her.

"Princess, wait!" I shouted after her. I saw Luna tense up, but she quickly calmed down.

"Yes?" She asked.

"My parents are moving to Saddle Arabia and won't be able to visit again. If you take the time, I will help you catch up on duties." I offered. Luna fully turned to me.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure, I'll even help you raise the moon tonight." I offered. Luna looked worried.

"Fine, so what are you going to do with your parents, I know you always go do something with them each time they visit." Luna asked.

"We are going to the gardens." I answered. Luna smiled.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you? Right?" Luna wondered.

"It would be an honor if you joined us, Princess." I said and we walked sided by side to return to my parents and Ember.

"Aura, are you sure you can help with the moon? It takes an awful lot of magic to raise the moon, and before me, many unicorns put the moon up, and it really took it out of them." Luna worried.

"Princess, you of all ponies, should know that I'll be fine. Let me start the rise, then you can finish it." I offered.

"I don't know..." Luna said. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Please? Please please please please?" I begged. Luna sighed.

"Fine, but only start it, nothing else." Luna ordered.

"Thank you Princess! I won't fail you!" I near shouted.

"You never have before, Aura Bliss, I'm sure you can start the moon rise, but please, you must never tamper with the moon again. No matter what. Nightmare forces can, and have, come from the moon. That is how I became Nightmare Moon so long ago." Luna explained carefully.

"Nightmare forces are worse than dark magic, correct?" I asked.

"Much worse. I only had a minor case of the nightmare forces in me, but there were ponies much worse than I was, the worst dark magic can do to a pony is Sombra." Luna said. I remembered the tales of the elements of harmony destroying Sombra.

"One more question, Luna." I said quietly. Luna didn't mind that I just called her by her name, we were on really good terms.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Why did you agree to help Twilight become an alicorn?" I asked.

"Truth is, I didn't want her to be an alicorn. She had to be taught how to be a friend, and other ponies just understand friendship like Cadence understands love. She did not deserve the Princess title, but Celestia wanted Twilight because she was the element of magic, and that was the only reason. I had to listen to my older sister, or who knows what would happen. I was not happy about Celestia's choice, but like I said, I had to pretend that I was watching how she acted. If she tried to talk to me, I ignored her. I told Celestia she was ready after her and her friends returned from the Crystal Empire the second time. So Celestia sent Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell book to Twilight. Somehow she managed to mess that up. Anyway, Twilight fixed the problem that would not exist if she wasn't so careless, and somehow my sister saw that she was good enough. All I could do was put a smile on my face and pretend I was happy for her." Luna explained. We were walking slow, so we had time for that long winded explanation.

"I don't know what to say, Luna." I muttered, but perked up as I saw my parents and Ember. My parents were bowing, while Ember ran past the guards and climbed onto my back.

"Hello, Ember. Good to see you again." Luna said to Ember. Luna pushed past the guards and I followed.

"And you two must be Aura's parents, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Luna said cheerily. My up parents stood to their feet. I quickly walked to my parents, who were shaking in panic.

"Say something." I whispered

"Uh, I don't, I never... Princess..." My mother stammered. Luna let out a slight giggle.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" My father asked.

"It's nothing, we just got off on the wrong hoof." Luna said. "I am Luna." Luna said.

"My name is Star Dust, and this is my wife Shooting Star, Princess." My father explained, as my mother was still in shock to see the princess and she introduced herself as Luna.

"So what do you two do for a living?" Luna asked.

"W...we are.. Are ast...astrologists." My mother stammered. Luna smiled.

"So you study my stars?" Luna questioned.

"Yes we do! We met because of them." My father said with a smile.

"Could you let us in on some on your secrets?" My mother asked excitedly. Luna smiled.

"My little secret." Luna joked.

"I understand." My mother sighed.

"So I hear you are going to move to Saddle Arabia." Luna said to change the subject.

"Yes! We were offered to study out there and we were offered to teach the foals there." My mother explained.

"Wonderful! I love to hear the my stars are going to be taught somewhere." Luna said. Ember sighed loudly and stood on my back while leaning on my head again.

"Can we please go to the garden now?" Ember asked. I slightly bucked my hind legs, which knocked Ember off balance. He quickly regained balance and acted as if nothing happened, and that made everypony laugh.

"Well, let's get going on that note." I said. Ember pushed himself up on my head.

"Princess Luna, can I ride on your back while you fly?" Ember asked. Luna kneeled down and Ember jumped off my back and onto her's.

"We'll meet you there." Luna said and opened her wings. Ember grabbed hold onto Luna.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. Luna took off quickly. My parents watched as Luna flew to the garden. "Come on, I'll race you." I insisted and took off running. My parents followed me. When we were almost at the garden, my father pulled ahead of me. I didn't have time to pull ahead to a charged an aura on my horn and teleported into the garden. I turned to face my parents who were out of breath.

"Aura!" My mother scolded. I smiled.

"What?" I asked, letting my aura go.

"You can't..." My father started, but began to laugh, which made my mother and I laugh. After a minute of this, we got each other to stop laughing and I showed them to the statue garden, where Luna and Ember were waiting.

"Welcome, Star Dust and Shooting Star, to the royal gardens!" Luna said.

"Mom, Dad, Ember, why don't you go roam, meet back here at moon rise." I offered. They went off to look at the flowers and whatever the garden has to offer.

"Aren't you going to enjoy the garden too?" Luna asked.

"I already am, Princess." I said with a smile.

"Alright." Luna responded. "I'll be back later for the moon rise, okay?" Luna asked.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I responded. Luna went to a whole different part of the garden. I was left alone in the statue garden. I looked at all the elegant statues of ponies and birds, but stopping infront of the pedastal where Discord was posed before he was reformed. A new draconquus statue was posed. I sat in front of it and admired it. It was a new statue, and it was the first time I had seen it. I looked at it closer, I recognized it. It was... It was...

"Do you recognize me, my dear?" A very familiar voice said. I thought for a mere second. My eyes widened as I realized who it was. I turned to face the mysterious voice.

"Discord!" I nearly yelled.

"Yes, it is me, Discord." He said.

"I'm so sorry, Discord, you startled me." I apologized.

"It's no problem, Aura Bliss. I still like a little chaos in my life." Discord said.

"You can take the Discord out of the chaos, but you can't take the chaos out of the Discord." I joked nervously. Discord actually laughed a bit at my bad joke.

"Listen, Aura, your a good girl. So why don't we talk, draconquus to unicorn?" Discord offered.

"Sure." I said Discord snapped his fingers and teleported to the top of the draconquus statue and wrapped his body around the head. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we didn't really talk earlier, so, I hear that you are leaving Canterlot soon." Discord said and flew back down.

"That's true, I'll be leaving in four months." I answered.

"Such a shame we didn't get to know each other better." Discord sighed.

"It is a shame." I agreed.

"Come, let's see what magic you can do." Discord said. "Try to keep up." He dared. Discord teleported to the top of a gazebo, and I joined him with a teleportation spell. He snapped his fingers and a bird turned into a flying orange. I did the same to another bird. I quickly turned the birds back while Discord gave himself a mustache. I gave one to myself. Discord flew to a cloud and laid down. I casted a cloud walking spell and teleported to the cloud. Discord swan dived off the cloud and used his chaos magic to make the ground liquid. Discord was swimming around for a while before he got out and dried himself off with a towel that came from nowhere. I teleported down to him. Discord ran through the garden, changing random animals to other things and I changed it back. Discord ran to a dead end and pulled out a locked box. He turned to me and held it out, I almost ran into it, but I teleported back a few feet so I could stop.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a magically locked box." Discord said.

"And you can't open it because..." I questioned.

"My magic does not come from my horn, and these locks require a horn to open it. And the princesses won't open it for me. They simply don't have enough time, could you do it?" Discord asked. I inserted my horn and casted the lock breaking spell. The box popped open and a pendant was revealed. It was a finely cut ruby in a circle with a gold trim and a gold chain.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A gift for a pony." Discord answered. I didn't bother with asking for who.

"Aura Bliss!" I heard Luna yell.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later Discord!" I quickly said.

"Aura, please meet me at the draconquus statue at sun down tomorrow, we can talk then." Discord asked.

"Sure!" I said and hurried off to Luna. "Coming Luna!" I yelled after her. I found Luna sitting in the gazebo.

"There you are, are you ready?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said and got ready to cast a spell.

"Just focas on lifting the moon, like you are levitating an object, but on a much larger scale." Luna explained. At this point, my parents and Ember were returning. I took a deep breath and took my stance. I produced a few layers of aura to move the moon, but to no luck. I let the spells go and panted while sweating. Luna lifted the moon with out effort.

"I'm sorry." I said softly with a tear in my eye.

"Don't worry, Aura Bliss, it is very hard for one unicorn to lift the sun or moon. In the mean time, you guys get home and sleep, Aura, please come in early tomorrow so you can help me with my duties." Luna reminded me. I nodded and began to lead the way home, using my magic to put Ember on my back, because he was almost asleep. I showed my parents to their bed and I went to my own room.

"Good Night, Ember." I whispered as I put him in his bed. I crawled into my own bed and slipped into a sleep filled with Discord dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Duty Calls

Chapter 2: Duty Calls

I woke up before Celestia raised the sun. I quickly bushed my mane and tail and packed my saddle bag.

"Ember, time to get up." I said loud enough for him to hear. All I heard back was a moan, so I used my magic to set him on my back. I left a note for my parents and hurried off to the castle.

Ember yawned on my back as I trotted through the sleepy Canterlot. Hardly anypony was awake, execpt for the night guards dotted here and there through out the city. It wasn't long before I got to the castle and quietly got my way in. Though Canterlot was still in bed, most of the castle was busy doing something. Ember finally was awake and sitting on my back like a normal dragon would. I had come in early plenty of times before, so I was used to dodging rushing ponies trying to getting something done. I searched the castle for Luna, eventually finding her on the balcony watching her moon go down.

"Luna, I'm here." I informed her. Luna quickly turned.

"Oh! Arua Bliss, am I glad to see you." Luna smiled.

"You wanted me to come early?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a list of things for you to do, I spilt up the duties between myself, you, and Ember." Luna explained.

"WHAT?!" Ember yelled. "Princess, she made me come, please, please don't make me do anything." Ember begged. Luna smiled.

"It's not my duties, one of the castle's bakers is sick, and I know how great a baker you are." Luna offered. "Just make sure the gem stones stay out of the batter." Luna winked at Ember.

"Aura, teleport me to the kitchen! Please? Ember begged.

"Hang on." I grunted. Ember sighed and slouched onto my back. "And what are my duties?" I asked.

"Your list is right here." Luna said and levitated a scroll. She saw my saddle bags and levitated everything out and neatly piled it in her magic and gave me the scroll, which I took with my magic and read it. It was mostly writing letters to other species that Luna or Celestia would sign later. There a few things to check on things, but by the looks of it, I could be done by lunch. I rolled my scroll back up and put it in my saddle bag.

"Can I atleast have my quill and ink?" I slightly begged. Luna gave me back my quill and ink and set it in my saddle bag.

"You know when breakfast is, I'll see you then." Luna said and flew off. I sighed at her taking the books I brought, but I was going to return then to the library anyway.

"Now, Aura?" Ember begged. A shook my head and teleported to the kitchen. Ember quickly hopped off my back and into the kitchen where he stared to bake immediatly. I quickly hurried to start the duties Luna wanted me to do. I only took a break to watch the sun rise. Once the sun was in the sky, I quickly went to the dining room for breakfast. The princesses and Ember were already there, getting ready to eat.

"Nice to see you join us, Aura." Luna said. I smiled and took my place next to Ember and an empty seat. Soon, Discord took his place next to me. It reminded me that I needed to meet Discord at the Draconequus statue.

"So what's for breakfast? I'm starving" Discord complained.

"Today is a busy day, so I just asked the chefs to make oats and flowers." Luna answered. Celestia was busy frantically writing letters. As if on cue, the chefs came out and served us. Discord groaned at the oats, but ate them anyways. I gently ate the oats while Ember wolfed them down. After Dicord finished, he looked hungrily at the bowl. I had eaten most of my oats, so I used mymagic to switch our bowls.

"Thanks, Aura." He whispered to me, and I just nodded in response. One of the chefs came out and took the all the empty bowls. I stood from the table.

"If you excuse me, I have some things it need to finish." I said.

"Aren't you going to stay for one of my cupcakes?" Ember asked as a chef set the platter on the table. I sighed and levitated one off the platter and trotted out of the room. I returned to my work space and continued to write letters as I nibbled on the cupcake.

I finally finished all the tasks that Luna had me do before noon. I would still be able to be with my parents before they left for Saddle Arabia. I quickly delivered the letters to Luna and found Ember, he was stacking muffins on a platter.

"Ember, time to go." I said. He jumped down from the counter and took a smaller platter of muffins, cookies, and cupcakes and jumped onto my back. I took a cookie from his platter and munched on it as I left the castle. His baking skills were tremendous, he made excellent everything. He also could cook very well, with the occasional help from me. I trotted faster than I normally do back to my house, hoping to catch my parents before they left. Thankfully, they were still there, discussing the Big Dipper.

"Shooting Star! Star Dust! I got sweets!" Ember happily yelled. They quickly came over and took a muffin with their own magic.

"I'm glad you could come back, Aura." My mother said.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we understand that you had your own things you needed to do at the castle. Duty calls." My mother laughed. I smiled and nodded. Ember hopped off my back and put the sweets on the counter.

"So what's for lunch?" My father asked. I thought for a moment, and quickly hurried to the kitchen.

"For the ponies, dandelion and jelly sandwiches with rose padel soup and for Ember, gem stone pasta." I said and began cooking. I boiled two pots of water, one for the soup and the other for the pasta. Soon enough, I was on the road to a meal. It wasn't long before the meal was done and served. We all ate in silence, because we were all starving. Everything was polished off.

"Thank you, Aura, but we must get going now. Our balloon will be leaving soon and we can't miss it." My mother explained. I nodded slowly.

"I understand." I choked up.

"Now, now, Aura. It'll be fine. Just keep your head on." My father advised.

"But do you really have to go?" I asked.

"Aura Bliss, that is very selfish of you." My mother scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I stammered, but my mother cut me off with a hug. I fought back tears, crying wouldn't solve anything, and after my mother hugged me, I realized that the ponies in Saddle Arabia needed them more than me. My mother stepped back. "I'll go get your bags." I said and ran to get the bags. I easily levitated the bags and hurried back.

"Thank you." My father said and tried to take the luggage. I pulled them back.

"I got it, I'll walk with you. Spend just a little more time together." I said. My mother smiled at me and Ember crawled onto my back.

"Well we don't want you to miss your balloon, so let's go!" Ember said. I smiled at Ember's excitement for everything he does, most of the time. My parents also smiled while they started to leave my house. They led me to the balloonist. I set their many bags into the basket. We had a group hug before anything was said.

"I'll miss you guys." I said softly.

"We'll miss you too." My father whispered back. Sure, I have been living on my own for a while, I moved to Canterlot by myself when I was 11, and a nanny came to help me live until I was 18.

"Listen you two, it's time to go." The balloonist said while Ember burped up a letter. He quickly read it.

"Aura! There's an emergency at the castle, you need to get there ASAP!" Ember panicked.

"By Mom and Dad! Love you! Good luck, the normal!" I quickly said and ran straight for the castle. My parents yelled something after me, but it was incomprehendable, and I didn't have time to return and hear what they said. "Ember, what did the letter say was the emergency?" I asked quickly.

"She didn't say." Ember said, holding onto my name for dear life.

"Hang tight, Ember." I ordered. I finished the journey via teleportation spell. I tried to rush my way in, but Shining Armor himself stopped me from going in. "Let me in." I growled.

"Sorry, I can't there is an emergency in the castle. I was instructed to only let authorized ponies in." Shining Armor told me.

"Oh for Celestia's sake! Ember, where is the letter?" I asked rather loudly. Ember lifted the letter up, which I levitated in front of his Shining's face.

"Can I go in now?" I groaned. Shining Armor's face got red and stepped aside.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." He nearly whispered. I proudly walked in, but immediatly ran to the throne room, where I saw not only Twilight, but Cadence and Celestia. I had completely forgotten that Cadence was coming from the Crystal Kingdom and she was to arrive today.

"Where's Luna?" I quickly asked. Twilight huffed at my calling the princess only by her name. I just shrugged her off. I soon noticed Spike was on her back as well. Ember glared at Spike.

"Right here!" Luna called and flew in and took her place.

"So, what is the big deal?" Cadence asked.

"Bigger problem, why is she here?" Twilight asked indicating to me.

"You know what? Let me give you a piece of my mind!" I yelled back to her.

"Girls! Behave yourself and get along!" Luna ordered. I slouched down, but Ember continued to glare at Twilight.

"This is a princess summit! Do you see wings on her? I don't!" Twilight pointed out.

"Okay fine! If you want to resort to petty insults, then fly to me. Oh wait, you can't. You useless alicorn!" I insulted.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia yelled in her royal Canterlot voice. She first looked at Twilight. "I am disappointed in you, Twilight. I know you are better than that." Celestia scolded. Then, she glared at me. "As for you! Leave!" Celestia nearly yelled.

"What?! Are you kid..." I started, but saw Luna giving me a pleading look. I let out a sigh. "Fine, just because I am not an alicorn does not make me unimportant or clueless." I pointed out and left the throne room. Luna chased me out, ignoring Celestia's calls to her. Once we got out of the throne room, Luna closed the door.

"Aura, please do me a huge favor." Luna begged.

"And that is..." I asked her.

"Allow me to explain, there was a threat against the castle. Celestia believes it is Discord. I know you are not comfortable with talking to him, and he was thrown in the dungeon for now. As we speak, Celestia is trying to convince Twilight to put him back in stone, but you and I both know that his magic is useful. I also know for a fact that he is not the one who is guilty, it's someone else. So you and Ember need to figure it out. Are you fine with these tasks?" Luna said. I nodded.

"Yeah we can do it." I reassured her.

"Thank you so much." Luna smiled. "I have to go now, before I'm missed." Luna returned to the throne room.

"Come, Ember." I said as I teleported to the dungeons and found Discord.


	3. Chapter 3: All Discord and No Bite

Chapter 3: All Discord and No Bite

"Aura Bliss? What are you doing here?" Discord asked me extremely surprised.

"Prove your innocence." I said.

"A pony believing me? That's almost unheard of." Discord pointed out.

"Luna knows that you didn't do it too. Just cooperate with me." I begged.

"Fine, ask me anything. I will answer truthfully." Discord promised.

"Do you know who threatened the castle?" I asked.

"Could have been anyone, but only the dumbest and strongest dare to be a threat to Canterlot." Discord said. I sighed.

"Any clues?" I asked again.

"Well, there was this griffin lurking around. I believe his name is Gallus." Discord said.

"Anything else?" I asked again.

"I believe he said something about killing Luna." Discord said. I looked in his naturally crazed eyes. Although his eyes showed chaos like normal, they showed truth too. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until we heard hoof falls in the distance. I conjured up as much magic as I could and casted an invisiblity spell on myself and Ember.

"Stay quiet Ember, and Discord pretend I'm not here." I instructed quietly. Discord jumped back onto his bed and reclined back. I tried my best to muffle my hoof clicks and stepped out of the direct middle of the isle. The guard stumbled around, obviously drunk. He stopped infront of a cell and mumbled something under his breath. He stumbled my way. I did my best to keep calm, but Ember was panicking. I forced more magic to come from my horn and I was able to levitate myself above the reach of the stallion. He stopped infront of Discord's cell and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Discord asked angravated.

"No...what do YOU want?" The guard slurred out. Discord reclined back and ignored the guard. The guard shrugged and left. I waited until he slammed a door before I let go of my magic. I crashed to the ground, missing my chance to land on my hooves.

"Aura! Are you alright?" Ember quickly asked me.

"Yeah." I said while I stood. Discord had also jumped up and watched me in horror.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Aura turned us invisible and levitated us!" Ember nearly shouted. Discord's expression morphed into surprise. Discord gave me a slow clap.

"Impressive." He said. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, thank you for the information, Discord." I said. "I'll be sure to be back to get you out." I managed to teleport back to the throne room without killing myself and I quickly opened the doors.

"What are you doing back here?" Twilight yelled at me. I simply gave her a glare, but soon returned my sight to Luna.

"Aura, I trust this is important." Luna said softly.

"Yes! We know who threatened the castle!" I announced.

"We do?" Ember asked. I slightly bucked and that shut him up.

"We do, remember, Ember? It was just a few minutes ago." I said masking any irritation.

"Would you care to tell us or are you too stupid?" Twilight teased.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! Get yourself together. You are the element of magic! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Celestia scolded. She then looked to me. "Go on." I stood tall. I also could see Cadence giving Twilight an angry glare.

"Ember and I saw a griffin lurking around. He was talking about killing Luna" I informed.

"Do you have a name?" Luna asked. I felt Ember quickly nodding.

"Gallus." Ember said. Luna sighed.

"That old bird." Luna grumbled. "Sister, please send your guards to bring Gallus to the dungeons and Aura and I will go free Discord. We must learn trust him more." Luna said and flew to my side, ignoring any comments from anypony else. We proudly walked together out of the throne room and we each closed a door. We looked over at each other and we both had a huge grin.

"Way to go!" Ember said semi-loudly.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Aura." Luna said.

"It was no big deal, Luna." I replied.

"No big deal!? You turned us invisible and levitated us at the same time, and you weren't even fazed!" Ember said very loudly. I blushed and turned my head away.

"It was nothing." I said.

"I'm proud of you, Aura. You have more ability than most unicorns." Luna said. "Now, let's hurry to get Discord out." Luna said and started to walk to the dungeon and I followed. It wasn't long before we got to Discord's cell.

"Oh I'm rescued! What a relief!" Discord cried. Luna smiled at Discord's antics and unlocked the door and removed a spell that stopped Discord from using magic. Discord quickly used a few chaos spells to get used to the magic again. Luna shook her head at Discord gently, but looked back to me.

"Once again, thank you for the help." Luna said. I nodded.

"It's no problem." I said. Discord picked me up suddenly, which knocked Ember off my back. Discord gave me a quick hug and dropped me back down. I picked myself up and gave Discord a smile.

"Thank you again, Aura Bliss. I can always count on you." Luna said.

"It's no problem, really, I don't mind helping others." I said. I picked Ember up. "However, I need to go, Ember needs to get some sleep." I said and teleported away before anything could be said.

"What was that about?" Ember growled at me.

"I'm sorry, I just hate apologies." I said. Ember calmed down.

"Fine, but you owe me." Ember tried to convince me.

"For what? I did all the work." I teased him.

"I...I was there." Ember said. I sighed.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"A gem stone." He answered. I smiled.

"I'll find one for you." I promised. Ember relaxed on my back. It was getting late, and I needed to hurry to meet up with Discord. "I'll get it tomorrow." I added.

"Fine." Ember gave in. "Can it at least be a ruby?" He asked excitedly.

"If I can find one." I promised. I hurriedly trotted home and got Ember to bed and hurried to the garden. I teleported short distances multipul times and it didn't take long to get there. I stood infront of the Draconequus statue and watched the sun sink down and the moon take its place. The statue garden was just as peaceful as it had been last night. I casted a light spell to inspect the statues better. The light suddenly went out. Sighing, I turned to see Discord holding back a laugh. I ended up laughing which made him laugh as well. Soon, we both stopped.

"I am glad you were able to make it." Discord said.

"I'm surprised you were able to make it." I shot back.

"Oh, Aura Bliss, such a jokester. Much like that Pinkie Pie one." Discord joked back.

"The element of laughter, correct? I can never remember who has what element." I mumbled.

"That is correct. Pinkie Pie is laughter, Applejack is honesty, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, Fluttershy is kindness, Rarity is generosity, and Twilight Sparkle is magic." Discord explained.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"I just want to get to get to know you better. You are the only pony, besides Fluttershy, who really wanted to be friends with me." Discord said. I smiled.

"Is that so?" I questioned Discord nodded. He transported a bench over to us and sat on it. I joined him.

We sat there for a long time. We shared stories, although Discord had many more interesting stories than I did. He was the spirit of chaos after all. He told me about how he had ruled over Equestria and how it was like being a statue. Discord was the most interesting creature I had ever met, and that is obvious. Discord and I laughed at each other constantly. By the time the moon began to set, neither of us wanted to leave, and we had gotten to know each other much better than we had in the past. I hurried back home to get a few hours of sleep before I had to return to the castle. Even if my training was done, I still study daily in the library.


	4. Chapter 4: Studying and Costumes

Chapter 4: Studing and Costumes

I managed to pull myself out of bed a mere hour after I got home. I forced myself to eat breakfast, get my saddle bags on, and get Embrer on back. I left my house, not too excited to be doing anything. The only reason I was willing to go, was because of the chance to be able to talk to Discord again. I walked very slowly to the castle, trying not to drag my hooves on the pavement. When I got to the castle, I was able to get in no problem. I guess Shining Armor told the guards that I am trusted, it only took nearly ten years to get that acknowledgement. I found my way to the library and immediatly began to study. I read books and scrolls about all sorts of things, history, a little magic, even obscure unicorn history. Ember was able to keep me awake and busy. Ember even got me a daisy sandwich to eat for lunch, but otherwise I did nothing excluding studying. I set a few books aside that I could read later and learn the spells better. By the time I was getting close to leave, Luna had found me.

"Aura! What are you doing here? It's three days before Nightmare Night! You should preparing your and Ember's costumes!" Luna informed me. I jumped at her sudden presence and threw the books I had suspended by my magic. I quickly picked them up and neatly set them on the table beside me.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?" I uncomfortably joked. Luna shook her head at my horrible joke.

"Take the books you have chosen, and why don't you go and prepare for Nightmare Night. I'm getting ready for the candy." Luna joked back. I quickly nodded and found my saddle bags. I set my books into the saddle bag and put it on. By the time I was ready to leave, Luna had already gone someplace else.

"Have you decided what you are going to be for Nightmare Night?" I asked Ember. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"How about you?" Ember asked.

"I thought I told you that I am going to be Clover the Clever." I said.

"Why her?" Ember complained.

"Why Clover the Clever? Because she was one of the ponies to found Equestria!" I almost yelled at Ember. Ember's eyes lit up.

"Can I be a Pheonix?" He asked. I sighed and began to walk out of the library. Ember walked next to me. "So can I?"

"I don't know, it's going to be a hard costume to make in less than three days." I said. Ember frowned.

"I'll help you." Ember tried to convince me.

"Fine." I gave in. "We have to go home first to get bits, I'll need to buy plenty of materials." Although Ember gave some protest, I managed to get home within a reasonable amount of time. I completely unloaded my saddle bags and dug out my sewing machine and set it up. I also made a list of things I needed for both our costumes. I set the list in my saddle bag and left my house again. Ember quickly followed as I headed to fabric and fashion stores. I got plenty of materials, a few feathers for Ember's costume, along with some wires to hold the wings up. I got some rope for my costume and a ruby for Ember to eat. He thoroughly enjoyed the rare treat. After we got home once again, I immediately started to make the costumes. Mine would not be that hard, and wouldn't take more than the rest of the day to finish. While I was making my costume, Ember brought me something to eat, which I was very thankful for that. I had lost track of time. By the time I had finished, Ember had fallen asleep. I put my costume aside and went to bed myself.

"Aura, aren't you going to make my costume?" Ember asked as he shook me awake.

"Let's make a trade." I proposed while I stretched my front legs.

"What?" He sighed.

"You make breakfast and go buy candy, and I will make your costume." I offered. Ember sighed.

"Fine." Ember gave in and walked out. I got out of bed and made it. I headed to my craft room and looked at the materials I had for the Phoenix. I took a pinkish red material and a light orange material. I found the wire and shaped two large wings. They were the baisis of wings of a Phoenix I took the pinkish red marterial and started to make the red part of the wings. Then I took the orange material and finished it. I stuffed them with down feathers from a chicken and sewed them closed. At this time, Ember had come in. "Aura, breakfast is ready." He said. I set the wings aside and followed Ember to the kitchen. He made muffins. Blueberry to be exact. I took a seat at the table and munched on the muffins. Ember also happily ate the muffins.

"I'll go with you to get the candy, I need you to help me with your costume." I told him.

"Alright, fair enough." Ember said. We finished our breakfast and I once again put my saddle bags on and bits and we headed out to the market. I got a bunch of candy and returned home in a hurry. The rest of that day and the next was spent making the costume for Ember, we had finished it just in time to get plenty of rest for Nightmare Night.

* * *

Ember and I thank you so much for reading! Just please remember to follow/favorite! Also, you can ask me questions if you want to! Reviews will be answered publicly and PM's will be answered privately unless you tell me otherwise. For now, thank you for reading and special thanks to those who have already followed/favorited, and stay posted for more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare Night

Chapter 5: Nightmare Night

Ember excitedly woke me up.

"Aura Bliss! It's Nightmare Night day!' He shouted. I groaned and he pulled at my hoof. I pulled it back. He tried again and I lifted him with my magic. I got myself out of bed and gently put Ember back down.

"Why are you in such a big hurry?" I asked Ember. He scrambled to my side.

"We promised to help the castle help with decor!" Ember said. I sighed.

"Go put your costume on and we'll get going." I instructed. Ember quickly ran out and put his costume on while I put my own costume on. It wasn't long before we were ready to go to the castle. We hurriedly walked to the castle and found Luna once we were there. She had dressed up as Nightmare Moon. At first she startled me, but I soon remebered the first time I saw her. She had just been cured by the elements of harmony. Twilight Sparkle and company were a good 10 years older than I was.

"Clover the Clever and a Phoenix, interesting costumes." Luna said. I smiled.

"What do you want us to do?" I finally asked.

"Just set up decorations and then you are welcome to leave right after lunch." Luna instructed. I nodded and turned to leave. "And Ember, you should be happy, I left a bowl of gems for you in the kitchen." Luna said. Ember scrambled on to my back.

"Aura! Let's go!" Ember shouted gleefully. I smiled at his antics. I gave in and teleported to the kitchen. Ember ran in and ran back out in a hurry. He had a bowl of gems and a large muffin. He gave me the muffin and I held it with my magic.

"What do want to do first?" I asked. Ember thought for only a second.

"We can help at the throne room." Ember offered. I took a large bite out of the muffin.

"Alright, let's go." I said and began walking to the throne room. We finished our meals on the way and I teleported the bowl back to the kitchen. We got to the throne room and a few unicorns were slowly setting up decor. Ember jumped off my back and started to decorate the lower parts of the throne room. I used my magic to put a large amount of decorations up. The other unicorns watched me in amazement.

"How are you doing that?" One of the unicorns asked me. I held the decorations still in the air and turned to the unicorn.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"The amount of magic, it's an amount very little unicorns can do." She said.

"You see, a unicorn's magic depends on what his or her special talent is, but when his or her special talent is magic, then his or her magic is amplified and he or she can easily learn new magic. And as you can see, my special talent is magic." I explained.

"Have you never seen her around she's..." Ember started. But I quickly levitated him up and stuffed a gem from the decorations in his mouth and held it there.

"Your what?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just help around." I said and I quickly put the decorations up and hurriedly left the room.

"What was that!?" Ember hissed at me.

"My learning with Luna is mostly a secret. Common ponies don't know about my true life." I shot back. Ember slumped down.

"I'm sorry, Aura." He grumbled. I set him on my back. I gave Ember a warm smile.

"It's okay, Ember." I nearly whispered to him. Ember gave me a smile back. "Let's go and decorate somewhere else." I offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Ember said.

The two of us spent the morning decorating rooms with other ponies. Ember and I mostly kept to ourselves and tried our best to ignore anyone else. By the time we left, the children of Canterlot were running around having fun with friends. Ember and I managed to get home without being stopped too many times. I fed Ember lunch and munched on my own lunch. I had some time to read a part of my new books before Ember rush me out to to ask for candy from ponies. Ember and I left and he hurried and got candy. As per usual, he gave some of his candy to Luna and we dropped the rest off at home. We then went to go play games. Later at night, we decided enough was enough and decided to relax at the garden. We weren't the only ones, though.

"Already done?" Discord asked us. Ember was slightly afraid to be face to face with Discord, but I gave him a welcoming smile.

"Yeah, Nightmare Night is tiring." I answered. I looked over to Ember who was shaking in fear. "Ember, you don't have to be afraid of Discord, we are good friends." I told him.

"You are friends with HIM?" Ember questioned me, panicking. I nodded my head and pulled him near me.

"He's not going to hurt you, right Discord?" I said.

"Of course not! Besides, it is really hard for me to reverse a personality with a dragon." Discord explained. Ember relaxed for a bit. I had just noticed that Discord was wearing a pair of goofy glasses and a mustache.

"So what brings you here?" I asked Discord.

"I don't want to frighten Canterlot." Discord admited. He took off his silly costume and I put my hood down.

"Understandable." I responded. Discord set the props down.

"Aura, I have something important to tell you." Discord said solemnly.

"What is it?" I asked. I was concerned by the way Discord was talking.

"You and I both know that the amount of magic you have is unusual." Discord stated.

"That is obvious!" Ember growled. I elbowed Ember to be quiet.

"You also have a lot if potential." Discord sat down next to me. I scooted over to give him some room. Ember jumped off the bench and sat near the bench instead. "And I have a question for you."

"And that is?" I drew out.

"Have you ever performed magic that surprised you or didn't expect it to happen?" Discord asked. I thought for a moment. I gently nodded. Many times that had happened, even more so when I was a filly. As an adult, I learned to control it better. "Just as I thought." Discord sighed.

"Is somethimg wrong?" I finally asked. Discord perked up.

"As the spirit of chaos I can sense when a chaos bringer is born and when he or she is near. What most don't know is that any species can be a chaos bringer." Discord explained. I saw Ember getting impatient.

"Get on with it!" Ember hissed.

"Fine! Aura Bliss, you are a chaos bringer!" Discord spat out. I inhaled deeply and jumped out of my seat.

"You're lying! It's not true!" I cried. I felt a tear run down my face. Discord stood up and tried to pick me up, but I dodged his hands.

"I am certainly not lying. I can feel it. You are a chaos bringer." Discord said.

"Stop it! I am not a chaos bringer!" I nearly shouted at Discord. Ember jumped on my back and held tight just in case.

"Aura, have I ever lied to you?" Discord said. "After my reformation." He added. I thought for a moment.

"No..." I sighed. I returned my gaze to Discord. "But you are lying to me now!" I added.

"You don't have to believe me, but please, understand that you must be careful..." Discord started.

"If I am a chaos bringer, why did Luna teach me magic and not throw me in the dungeon for the rest of my life?" I fought back.

"She is the princess of the night, not the spirit of chaos." Discord defended.

"So? She could sense it too!" I hissed.

"No, Aura, I am the only being in the world that can sense this." Discord sighed.

"I don't believe you!" I yelled. Discord sat back down.

"Fine, if you don't ever believe me, that is your choice, but if you do, find me and I will train you." Discord said and put his costume back on and left. I put my hood back on and galloped home. I locked my door behind me and took my costume off. I locked myself in my room and pondered today's events. Eventually, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted at Ember. It was no doubt him.

"I made your favorite! Please open the door." He pleaded. I sniffed the air. I could smell the flower and fruit wraps. I turned my head from the door.

"I will not open that door." I spat out.

"Come on, Aura. I'm not leaving until open this door and talk to me." Ember said. I sighed and slowly opened the door with my magic.

"There's nothing to talk about, Ember." I said. He offered the food to me. I took it with my magic and set it on my night stand.

"About what happened today." He said. He sat on my bed and invited me to sit up next to him. I decided it would be best to do so. I sighed.

"I don't know whether or not to believe Discord or not." I sighed. "Should I push it off and not bother with anything to do with chaos or should I believe Discord and learn chaos magic from him?" I said.

"What do you want to do?" Ember asked.

"Ember, that doesn't help me in any way." I pointed out.

"Why don't we ask Luna for advice?" Ember offered.

"We can't!" I partially yelled.

"Oh right." Ember sighed. We stayed silent for a moment. "What do you want to do?"

"I already told you I don't know." I thought for a moment. "Like I said, I want to learn chaos magic, but I also just want to live a normal life."

"I personally think it would be cool if you learned chaos magic. Why waste the potential? Discord said you are a chaos bringer, so it must be true." Ember reasoned.

"I guess so." I said. It was silent again. "I'll think about it. Now, let's get some rest. We have to help clean the castle up tomorrow." I told him. Ember nodded and jumped off my bed and went to sleep in his own room. I laid back down on my bed before I remembered the food Ember had made me. I ate it quickly and went to sleep right away after.


	6. Chapter 6: To Chaos or not to Chaos

Chapter 6: To Chaos or Not to Chaos

I woke up early, but I didn't get out of my bed. I was weighing the pros and cons of being a chaos bringer. I could perform a lot of magic, pro. I would have to weary of what I cast, con. I am a completely unique pony, pro. No one else could know, con. I could do so much more than anypony else, pro. I couldn't think of many cons, but there were plenty of pros. In realality, it is a good idea to learn from Discord, but to be honest, I was terrified. Terrified of what could happen to my life style. I wasn't sure on anything. Eventually, Ember gently pushed my door open.

"I'm awake, Ember." I mumbled. Ember sat on my bed next to me. I sat up too.

"Have you thought about it?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, but I'm even more confused than I was yesterday." I sighed. Ember kicked his feet. "Lets just have a normal day, hmm?" I offered.

"Can we go out to eat pancakes?" Ember counteroffered.

"Sure." I said with a smile. Ember excitedly hopped off my bed. I followed him and we ate pancakes at a diner. After that, we quickly headed over to the castle and took down the decorations. Ember and I both avoided anyone, including Luna. It wasn't long before she found us.

"Aura, Ember, I thought you weren't here." Luna said. I quickly took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Ember and I have some plans today." I lied.

"Yes! Pony to dragon bonding time." He payed along.

"I understand, you are free to leave now if you wish." Luna offered. I gave her a smile and lifted Ember on to my back. I hurried back to my house. I pulled out some quills, ink, and paper and spread it across the table. I sat Ember down and I took my own seat.

"What is this for?" Ember asked.

"I'm done being confused. We need to solve our predicament." I said as I picked up a fresh quill. Ember did the same. I gave him a bottle of ink and gave myself a bottle of ink.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Ember asked. I sighed.

"Lists of why and why not I should learn Chaos magic. If there are more pros than cons, then I will do it, if there are less; I won't." I explained. Together we wrote the lists. It took us the rest of the day. For food, we nibbled on whatever we had in the house. After both of us were yawning, I put the ink and leftover quills away and set the lists aside. We both instantly fell asleep in our beds.

Morning came quickly. I didn't have to go to the castle today, because I had written a letter to Luna saying I wouldn't come today and sent it through Ember. He can send letters as well as receive, but sending letters is very hard and tiring for him, so only on important occasions will he send a letter for me. I read and reread our lists over and over. By midday I threw the lists up in frustration and stormed away from the table. Ember followed me, but I shut and locked my room before he could get in. I paced back and forth through my room. Soon, I had enough. I left my room.

"Come on, Ember." I said.

"Where are we going?" Ember asked, puzzled.

"To talk to Discord for a while." I answered. Ember climbed onto my back. I quickly headed to the garden and sat infront of the Draconequus statue. Soon, Discord showed up.

"So you have decided to learn from me?" Discord asked. I shook my head.

"I have not made a choice yet, but I need to talk to you." I said. Discord sat next to me.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know if I should or not. There are so many things that could go wrong, ways I can be put in jail, even ways that could hurt others, including Ember." I started, but I was cut off by Discord laughing. "What?" I asked with slight anger.

"You are so silly." Discord said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have to be careful with what I say, because is don't want to reverse your personality, but you are a lot like Twilight, you worry too much." Discord said. I slumped down.

"Your right." I admitted. I looked at my hooves and made sure I wasn't turning grey. My coat was still the lively purple it always is.

"Think about what YOU want to do." He advised.

"Okay." I nearly whispered. Discord looked at his ruby necklace he had put around his neck. Then he stood.

"Good luck." He said and tapped my head. He flew off. I sat there for a second before Ember and I walked home. We were silent, not ready to discuss anything. I stayed in my bedroom for the rest of the night. Eventually, I fell asleep again, but I determined that I needed to focus on finsishing my studies with Luna.


	7. Chapter 7: Manehattan

Chapter 7: Manehattan

Morning was slow, and Ember and I directly went to the castle. I hid myself in the library as fast as I could. I looked around for books about chaos or chaos magic, but there were none. I assumed that they were in the restricted area of the library. It was inaccessible to anybody, except Luna and Celestia. I ended picking up a fiction book; I was in no mood to study. I honestly can say - I don't remember anything that happened in the book. My mind was busy with thinking about what Discord had said to me last night. Then I thought about that ruby necklace. It was the one I recovered for him. I thought he gave that to somepony. For now, I decided to ignore it. Ember was sitting next to me. Relized that I had finished the book without understand anything it said. I set the book down and looked over to Ember. He was doodling some random things, as he does when he is nervous or stressed.

"Ember, we need a vacation." I offered. Ember quickly set the quill down and looked to me.

"I thought you'd never ask." He answered quickly. I smiled at him.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. Ember quickly ran through the library and found a map. He set it infront of me.

"Somewhere close." He said. "I don't want to sit in a ballon or a train for too long." I nodded and looked at the places near Canterlot. I thought about bringing Ember to Ponyville, but he would see that place soon enough. I also didn't want to go to the country, I wanted a place with a library so maybe I could get a book about chaos.

"Manehattan?" I asked, hoping that Ember would say yes. He shrugged.

"Sure." He said. I smiled and quickly put the map and book back. I stuffed the used paper in my saddle bag, put it on, and sat Ember on my back. I galloped to Luna's balcony, hoping she was there. Luckily she was. I gathered myself and stepped on to the balcony.

"Luna?" I skittishly asked. Luna turned around.

"Weren't you studying?" She asked me back.

"I was...but Ember and I decided that we should take a vacation." I said. Luna nodded.

"Where to?" She questioned.

"Manehattan." Ember excitedly answered. Luna nodded again.

"Follow me, I'll give you bits to pay for the trip, and give you some spending money." Luna offered.

"Thanks." I said. She started to walk through the castle and I followed. We got to the treasury and she packed a bag of bits. More than I needed.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Tonight and tomorrow." I answered. Luna nodded one last time. She put a few more bits in and passed it to me. I took it and gently put them in my saddle bag. "Thank you." I said and quickly left the castle. I hurried home and packed up some things I would need; quills, ink, paper, ect. Ember packed a small shoulder bag that I assumed was full of gems. From where? I guessed his "secret" stach. Ember hopped on my back and we caught a train headed to Manehattan. I forced myself to relax on the train. Ember naturally was relaxed and watched the world go by. I was stressed out about the choice I need to make. I tried not to think about it, but it naturally came into mind. The relaxing train ride I was expecting turned into a very stressful train ride. I was very thankful when it was over. Ember and I quickly rented a room in the hotel and we headed to the library. Ember was entertained here for all of a minute.

"Aura, can we please go do something?" He begged. I gave him the bag of bits.

"Don't spend it all." I told him and continued to look through the mass of books. "Be back at the hotel before sun down." I called after him as he hurriedly left the library. In the whole time I was in the library, I found one book about Discord and that was it. I read the book, put it back and returned to the hotel. The sun was begining to set, so I expected for Ember to be there. When I entered the room, Ember ran up to me with the bag of bits and two pieces of paper.

"Aura! I got something for us!" He announced. I took the bit bag and the paper and read them. They were tickets to go see dBpony live. I dropped the bit bag and stared at the tickets.

"How much were these?" I asked.

"Not much." He said. I set the tickets on the night stand.

"How much?" I asked again, this time more sternly.

"50 bits each." He admitted. I quickly looked in the bag of bits, it was half gone. I, at first, got angry, but quickly calmed down.

"That's fine, but in the future, please talk to me before you make a purchase like this. Okay?" I said. He nodded. Ember gave me a cardboard box. It was warm.

"I also got us some dinner." Ember informed. I opened the box and looked inside. It was a circular mix of cheese and other small things.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The salespony called it a 'pizza'." Ember said.

"Is it eatable?" I questioned. Ember shrugged and took a peice. I also took a peice and bit into it. I absolutely hated it. I hesitantly swallowed the peice and set the slice back in. Ember did the same.

"You know, I'm not even hungry anymore." Ember sighed. I threw out the "pizza" and laid down on the soft bed. Ember did the same on his own bed. Sleep did not come easily, as it hasn't since Discord told me of my chaos bringing nature. I had accepted that I was a chaos bringer, but I couldn't decide if I should train further. The concert the next day would hopefully calm me down. I knew that I wasted my chance to sleep when Celestia's sunlight hit my face. With a deep sigh, I pulled myself out of bed. A soft knock was audible from the door. I quickly opened it to be greeted two trays of food.

"Thank you, miss." I said to the earth pony and took the trays of food. I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed with the food and set the other tray on the table. I guess Ember smelled the food and quickly took it. We were both hungry from the night before. After that, we lazed around until noon was coming close. Ember hopped on my back and I took the tickets and we hurried off to the concert. We took our seats in the stuffed crowd. The lights went out and the crowd fell silent. The light flicked on to reveal a white unicorn with a red mane. I instantly knew that was dBpony. Ember elbowed me, showing me his ticket. I pushed his hand aside, but he stuffed the ticket in my face. I looked at him.

"VIP." He mouthed to me. I smiled and nodded, returning my gaze to dBpony.

"Thank you all for coming to this concert everypony!" He said. The crowd cheered, me included. When the cheers died down, dBpony took his mic with his magic. "I can tell you are excited. So let's get this stated!" He yelled. A piano started playing, and after the first few notes, be began to sing.

"This all seems very unfair. How come every pony else has theirs?  
I'd be lying if I said I could wait because I really want mine right now."

Then the rock started and he continued singing. I was mesmerized. The song was about a young pony who had not gotten her cutie mark yet and she was tired of other ponies making fun of her, but instead of being dragged down, she sang her way out of it. The song made me feel 100 times better. He continued through his songs. His finale is what got me the most. It started slow, leading up to the voice of a young pony talking to her dad. Which was revealed to be Discord. The daughter was just as chaotic as Discord had been in the past. The two laughed together, which led up to a faster paced beat. Then, it suddenly got faster and dBpony started to sing.

"Everypony knows the name of the game  
And their lives won't ever be the same once I have you by my side (by my side)  
They call you crazy but I think you're a saint  
A brilliant mind a genius to the chaos you wreak upon their lives."

Discord laughed again. I sunk into my seat.

"Bash all the things that you've ever wanted  
Turn all the friends you've ever known  
Your coats all fade to gray as we both die of laughter  
So much chaos and we don't care  
We relish in the fun while you wallow in dispair  
Because it's all a tragic plot to tear you apart  
Anything for Daddy Discord."

Discord had sung "tear you apart" and laughed after the corus was done. I listened more closely to the words.

"Bring our antics throughout the town  
We'll wreak chaos through the night and day now doesn't that sound like fun (doesn't that sound like fun)  
Turn your houses upside down then turn your happy faces into a frown  
Let your aspirations drown  
Who cares is chaos isn't fair."

Discord laughed through random parts.

"Bash all the things that you've ever wanted  
Turn all the friends you've ever known  
Your coats all fade to gray as we both die of laughter  
So much chaos and we don't care  
We relish in the fun while you wallow in dispair  
Because it's all a tragic plot to tear you apart  
Anything for Daddy Discord."

It was the same as the first, but Discord was held out until Discord spoke again. A guitar solo was played and dBpony began to sing again. The music slowed down.

"All alone I sit here by your side  
The Living Tombstoe which only I confide  
If only I could break you out alive we'd do this all again  
But until then."

The music sped up for a brief moment then slowed again.

"Discord I'm howling at the moon  
And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord whatever will I do to make you reign your tyranny again."

Discord laughed again and the instruments died off with another line from Discord and dBpony put the mic back on the stand. After the long cheers died down.

"Thank you so much everypony for coming out. I ask you to please leave orderly and the very important ponies please wait in your seat until everypony has left." He asked. The other ponies left. A few ponies, including Ember and me, were seated. I counted three others. When the other ponies left, dBpony came back on stage. "Okay, my little ponies, come on up onto the stage." He said into the mic. Ember hopped on my back.

"Please teleport." Ember begged. I smiled at him, and I wasn't in my right mind; I was still distracted by the finale. I teleported onto the stage after the other ponies got onto the stage. dBpony looked at me with surprise.

"Great entry, miss." He said. I nervously smiled.

"Thanks." I said. We stood in a half circle around dBpony.

"So, what are your names and whee are you from?" He asked. The first pony was a gray pegasus.

"I am Storm Beater from Cloudsdale." He proudly said. I ignored the other two ponies. Once he got to me, I perked up.

"My name is Aura Bliss and I am from Canterlot." Informed. dBPony gave me a nod.

"And the dragon?" He asked. Ember leaned on my head.

"My name is Ember and I am from Canterlot also." He said. dBpony returned his gaze to the other ponies. I knew I was the outlier here. For some reason dBpony could tell that I was different, but I tried my best to blend in. The six of us talked for a while. dBpony signed some autographs and sent us on our way, but he stopped Ember and me.

"Aura Bliss, you weren't very talkative, is there a reason?" He asked me.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted." I admitted. I felt like an idiot attempting to pour out my feelings to somepony who I didn't really know on a personal level.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I looked to him, he had a caring look in his eyes.

"It was your last song... it touched me." I said.

"That's odd, most ponies aren't touched by that song." He said. I gulped, I had said to much.

"Um, I guess I am a really big fan of Discord." I said.

"You're from Canterlot right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Correct." I said.

"What do you do? And don't tell me you are an average pony, I saw you teleport. Most unicorns can't do that." He said.

"I really wish I could tell you, I really do, but..." I started.

"I won't tell anypony else. A secret between two extraordinary ponies." He assured. I sighed.

"dBpony, I am a student under Luna. That is why I am really good at magic. I also am friends with Discord. That is why I loved your last song." I admitted.

"You seem really stressed out." dBpony said. Before I could say anything, he gave me a hug. He gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you." I said. "You don't know how much you helped me." I nearly whispered. He turned.

"Good luck, Aura Bliss." He said and left the stage. I quickly returned the the hotel and locked the door. Food had been placed there again, and I quickly ate it and retreated to my bed. I had finally made my choice. I forced myself to sleep so I could go home faster and tell Discord. In the morning, we caught the train back home and prepared to go tell Discord the news.

* * *

I thank dBpony for the to songs. The first one is "Miles" and you can find it here: watch?v=RTJdgEXChxE

The second song is "Daddy Discord" and you can find it here: watch?v=UN1B0KTrjQY


	8. Chapter 8: Discord

Chapter 8: Discord

As soon as I got home, I made sure Ember would stay home and I ran to the statue garden. I stood infront of the Draconequus statue.

"Discord!" I called, too impatient to wait for him to show up on his own. He walked to the side of the statue.

"Geez Aura, you haven't been this excited in a while. How was your trip by the way?" He asked.

"It was great, but I'm not here to talk about my trip." I said.

"Oh pardon me, what would you like to talk about?" Discord asked. He sat down on the bench.

"Well, I've been thinking, and stressing, loosing sleep..." I rambled

"In the words of Ember, get on with it." Discord reminded me. I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, Ember and I went to dBpony's concert, and his finale inspired me to say my answer." I said.

"And that is..." Discord sighed.

"Yes, I want you to teach me how to be a better chaos bringer." I finally said. Discord jumped up in excitement. He picked me up and spun around with me.

"Oh how wonderful!" He exclaimed. He tucked my under his left arm and pet my mane. "I can't wait to get started!" He removed me from under his arm and lifted me in the air again. My lower body dagled from his grip. "We should start immediately!" He flapped his wings, which eventually got us off the ground. He held me tight and flew around the garden for a while. I was a little nervous, but I trusted Discord completely.

"Discord..." I quietly said.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"You wanted to get started." I reminded him. Discord stopped flying forward and held my out infront of him.

"Of course! We just need to go to the castle." Discord explained. He put me on his back. "Hang on." He said. I did as he told and tried my best not the puke over Canterlot. Looking down on the passing ground made me sick. However, I still thought it was amazing. I could get used to flying. Before I knew it, Discord took a hard landing on a balcony that faced away from the city. I jumped off his back as he pushed the ornate door open. Inside was a room that was obviously Discord's room. Chairs were suspended on walls, a table was tilted on its side with glasses of liquids on the table not dumping its contents, and even his bed was suspended in the air. I stepped inside.

"This is your room?" I inferenced.

"Yes it is, why don't you take a seat, my dear?" Discord offered. A chair fell to the ground and it "ran" to me. I took a seat and watched Discord rummage through his things. Suddenly he found a black box. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the ruby necklace. He flipped the box open, but quickly closed it. He held the box with his tail and he looked through another part of his room. He found an elegant purple ribbon and tied it around the box. He returned to me and held out the box.

"You don't have to convince me to learn from you." I insisted. He pushed the box forward.

"No, I insist. Take it as a... a welcome. Not many creatures are chaos bringers. Currently, there are only two in Equestria." Discord explained. Sighing, I took the box with my magic and untied the box with my mouth. I suspended the ribbon as I opened the black box, half knowing what was in it. It was the same box I had helped Discord unlock days ago. I opened the box to reveal the ruby necklace.

"Discord, isn't this supposed to go to somepony special?" I asked. Discord smiled.

"Of course, and it has." Discord said. He took the box from me and took the necklace out of it. He threw the box and I dropped the ribbon. Discord put the necklace on me.

"Discord..." I started.

"No no! Aura Bliss! It is a perfect match for you. You look wonderful in it. Look!" Discord exclaimed and a pulled a mirror out of nowhere and showed me. I looked at the pendant of the necklace laying on my chest. I held it with my hoof for a moment before I looked at Discord. I felt a tear in my eye. I wipped it away.

"It's beautiful, Discord." I said. "Thank you." I added.

"It is no problem." Discord said. Hoof falls could be heard from the distance. Discord quickly opened the door to the balcony and shoved me through the door and shut it. I pressed my ear against the door to try and listen.

"Discord!" I heard Celestia yell.

"Princess." Discord calmly said.

"For one, fix your room! I gave you this space to be civilized." Celestia ordered. A loud thud was heard. "Now, what have you done to Luna's pet?" Celestia growled.

"I don't know what you mean? I haven't been here all day." Discord defended.

"Then where have you been?" Celestia hissed.

"I was... um..." Discord stammered. I opened the door. Discord and Celestia quickly turned to me.

"He was with me." I half lied. Discord gave me a worried look.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Is it wrong for me to have friends?" Discord angrily asked. "Am I just that untrustable that you need Twilight Sparkle and company to hold on to the elements?"

"Discord, you know that was to get her to create new magic." Celestia defended.

"She didn't deserve it!" Discord yelled and balled his fists. He took a deep breath. "Celestia, you made a huge mistake. Twilight should have never been your prodigy, and she should have never become a princess. You made a mistake and the only thing you can do right is rise the sun." I realized what Discord was doing. He was manipulating Celestia.

"But..." Celestia nearly cried.

"No buts, Celestia. You are a bad ruler, and you always have been." Discord said. Celestia's eyes swirled and her coat, mane, and tail dulled. She bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Sorry I bothered you." She said with a soft, mellow toned voice. She shut the door behind her. Discord sat down.

"You should go." Discord advised me.

"Discord...I...I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have..." I started.

"No, Aura, it is okay. You wanted to defend me, but you need to go find Luna and tell her what happened." Discord explained.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" I asked.

"Tell you you were visiting me as friends, I gave you a gift, and tell her what happened." He said. "Now go, I need to fix my room." He said. I quickly left and teleported to Luna's room. I surprised her with my sudden presence.

"Aura! What a surprise. How was your trip?" Luna asked.

"It was good, but we have a problem." I quickly said.

"And what could that be?" She asked.

"I was visiting with Discord, and Celestia came in. I was on the balcony. Celestia was yelling at Discord about your pet or something, and I took a stand for him. Discord discorded Celestia." I quickly explained. Luna quickly stood.

"Oh no." She groaned. Luna paced.

"My student, I need you to find Celestia and talk to her. If talking to her doesn't work, use the memory spell on a very large scale. Can you do that?" Luna said. I nodded.

"Yes, I can do it." I promised. Luna smiled.

"I am going to talk to Discord. Make sure you check up on me when Celestia is cured." Luna said. I nodded and ran off. I first ran to her bed chamber, and I was lucky enough to find here there.

"Princess Celestia?" I shyly asked. Celestia was laying on her bed with her crown in a trash can.

"Just leave, I am a horrible ruler. I know you are miserable with me being your princess." Celestia said, she sounded like she was about to cry. I stepped closer to her.

"That's not true, Princess." I tried to comfort her.

"I don't deserve that crown. I should have never been born an alicorn." She cried. Her coat, mane and tail grayed even more. I quickly found a handkerchief and returned to Celestia. I used my magic to wipe her tears away.

"Discord didn't mean what he said." I said. Celestia turned away from me. Sighing, I got ready to cast the memory spell.

"That is a lie. I should have kept him in stone." Celestia said. "See? I am a bad ruler."

"Oh for hay's sake! Celestia, you are NOT a bad ruler!" I finally concluded. I jumped up on to her bed and pinned her down with my magic. She flapped her wings violently. I pinned those down too.

"Let me go! I'll throw you in the dungeon! I'll trap you on the moon! GUARDS! GUARDS!" She yelled. Two guards burst in.

"Stop!" One of them yelled. I shut the door behind them and made sure they wouldn't leave. I could tell my horn was using a lot of magic, it produced many levels of aura. Finally, I paced my horn on Celestia's forehead and cated the memory spell. Her color returned to her.

"Aura?" She asked. I let go of the magic I held. I levitated her crown from the trash can and offered it to her. The guards stepped to me. "Stop, you two." She said to them. She returned her gaze to me. "What happended?" She asked.

"Let's just say, leave Discord alone. He is trustworthy." I instructed her. I stormed out. The guards lunged at me, but Celestia waved them off.

"Let her go." She said. I slammed her door behind me and found my way back to Discord's room, where Luna and Discord were having a cup of tea.

"Aura! Good to see you are okay." Luna said.

"I'm sorry, Aura. It was the heat of the moment and..." He started.

"It's fine, Discord. It was an accident. They happen." I cut him off. Luna finished her tea and stood.

"Well, I am going to go rest. I am busy tonight." Luna said and started to walk back to her room. Once the hoof falls were inaudible, Discord let out a long winded sigh.

"Don't ever loose sight on who you are, Aura. You're a great pony, and don't ever think otherwise." Discord advised. "You are lucky, you can't reverse personalities like I can."

"It was an accident, Discord." I said calmly.

"We start lessons tomorrow, after you finish with Luna, meet me at the statue." Discord explained. I nodded. I left, with a single look back to the draconequus. I slowly walked out of the castle and back home.

"Aura! How'd it go?" Ember asked with a yawn. By this time, it was getting dark.

"Fine, you would have gotten a kick out of it." I said.

"We'll see about that." Ember teased. He hopped up onto a chair. "Tell me. Please, please, please?" He begged. I sat next to him.

"Discord accidentally discorded Celestia. I saved her, and I got this neat necklace from Discord." I explained. Ember smiled. I picked him up and put him on my back. "Come on, let's got off to bed." I offered. Ember yawned. "I will take that as a yes." I took Ember to his bedroom and laid him down. I went off to my own bed and fell asleep swiftly.


	9. Chapter 9: Chaotic Studies

Chapter 9: Chaotic Studies

It's been a while since I've written to you guys, and I truly am sorry about that. My studies with Discord have been rough, I have not taken a single day off, and I won't. I've learned about chaos magic, but it is all really complicated magic, most of it does not use my horn. It is an internal magic, like an earth pony's ability to grow plants and grow them to be delicious. A pegasus' internal magic is to walk on clouds and are the best ponies to control the weather. A unicorn's magic is external, and the horn is the best thing to conduct magic. However, some magic is purely internal magic, like chaos magic. Dragon magic is like that too. My point with this little lesson in magic, is that a creature that practices external magic, it is more complicated for him or her to perform internal magic. However, as a chaos bringer, eventually I can perform the spells no problem. I am capable of animating inanimate object and, for a short period of time, remove a unicorn's horn or a pegasus' wings. I can't create it though. Chaos magic does not allow matter to be created, rather it can rearrange and move matter easily. Let's take a unicorn horn, for example. The horn of a unicorn is made out of a special matter, it is similar to out hooves. It is only found naturally in a unicorn's horn and it is an excellent conduit of magic. So, I can't create another horn for a unicorn unless I take it from another unicorn. Same for pegasus wings. I could give a pegasus bird wings, but he or she wouldn't be able to fly. Pegasus wings are specificly designed for a pony's body. The animation of an inanimate object is simply rearranging the make-up of the object and bending it to my will. It is very simple, really. It was the first thing Discord taught me, and we have worked up from there.

I also need to clear something up. I can not manipulate ponies like Discord can. He is the spirit of chaos, while I am simply a conduit. What I mean by that, is that my existence is not because of a natural element. Here is the list of beings and their elements.

Discord-Chaos  
Celestia-The Sun  
Luna-The Moon  
Cadence-Love  
Twilight-Friendship

Here are the elements of Harmony:

Kindness-Fluttershy  
Loyalty-Rainbow Dash  
Honesty-Applejack  
Laughter-Pinkie Pie  
Generosity-Rarityw  
Magic-Twilight Sparkle

However, this is going to be a quick update. It's late and I'm tired. I really just wanted to let you know that I am still alive. I'm fine, really I am. Ember has been doing a few studies of his own. I believe he is trying to understand magic better, and I'm happy for that. I also wanted to thank all of you. Special thanks to the five that have followed my story and the two that favorited. Thank you so much for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Well, good night everypony! Ember and I are going to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Exhaustion

Chapter 10: Exhaustion

"Aura, it's getting close to Hearth's Warming Eve, shouldn't you be getting a tree?" Luna said. I tiredly sat up from being slouched over a book. I looked to Ember, he was picking up a few books that I had knocked to the ground when I fell asleep.

"What?" I asked, though I fully understood what she said, but I was too exhausted to think of an excuse of forgetting to get a tree before I could give an answer.

"Everypony in Canterlot is getting their trees today. You should too before they are all gone." Luna suggested. "I told you yesterday you didn't have to come in today, as the same as years past." She reminded me. She, in fact, had told me this, but I studied nearly all night last about Chaos magic. I forgot about it. I again looked to Ember while he set the books on the table.

"Right, I forgot." I admited.

"You've been forgetting a lot lately. I know that your departure is coming up, but you mustn't let yourself become lethargic now." Luna advised. I avoided eye contact.

"I know, Princess." I said with humility.

"If you don't pick up your game, I am going to send you home early." She warned. This was the last straw. My exhaustion got the best of me.

"I apologize if I haven't been my best lately, and I am certainately not being lethargic!" I barked. I let the angered look on my face fall into a defined frown. "I'm- I'm sorry Princess." I cried. "I'll take my leave." I said and used my magic to put books back on the shelves and put Ember on my back. I walked out. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked out of the castle. I was exhausted because of my studies with Discord. I had a mere two months before I left Canterlot for a very long time. I hung my head when I left the castle. I ignored the guards concerns about me. Ember slid off my back at some point and walked beside me.

"Are we going to get the tree?" He asked. I suddenly remembered why I yelled at Luna. It wouldn't have happened if she didn't bother me about the tree.

"I want to talk to Discord real quick, then we can get the tree." I promised. Ember nodded and we headed off to the statue garden. I stood infront of the Draconequus statue and waited. Discord appeared next to me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Discord asked. I was used to to him saying something like this every time he appeared at the statue. I gently nodded.

"I just snapped at Luna." I said while I did my best to squelch a yawn.

"You know, you don't have to study so hard." He said.

"No, I have to. I only have two months left. I need to know how to do this. I have to. No choice." I said. Discord slowly nodded.

"I understand that, but we already have a month done, and you are a great Chaos bringer." Discord promised. Ember looked up. He walked over to Discord and waved him down to his level. Discord out an ear to Ember's mouth.

"I don't think her mind is all there." Ember said. I, of course, heard this. He said it rather loudly. I scowled at him.

"Ember!" I growled.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Ember, her mind isn't all there is because she is exhausted." Discord said with a slight smile of delight.

"Tha-" he started, but he quickly stopped and walked back to my side.

"So what was the real reason you came to talk to me?" Discord questioned. I thought for a moment.

"To ask you if you wanted to come to our Hearth's Warming Eve celebration." I said. I mentally sighed. I meant to talk to him about a few chaos spells, but it slipped my mind. I decided to talk to him tomorrow instead.

"The castle is having one, but I can come. I'm sure I can convince Celestia to let me visit you. That holiday is all about friends anyway." Discord said with a wide smile. I smiled back and returned my gaze to Ember.

"Well then, let's go get our tree." I said and looked back to Discord. "Once we get the tree up I'll return for studies." I said.

"Stay home, Aura. Get some rest. What you're doing for yourself is bad for your body. Please rest." Discord begged.

"Fine." I said and left the statue garden. Ember and I walked to a gardening store. They always have trees there, so we went there and bought a small tree, it was big enough to be noticeable, but small enough to fit in our house. I tiredly walked back to my house, trying not to drag my hooves on the pavement. At this point, I wished I had some winter gear on. It was getting cold, and the first snow was scheduled for tomorrow. That would mean I didn't have to study with Luna, but I still wanted to study with Discord. His studies is like a drug to me. I can't get enough of the knowledge of chaos magic. I began thinking about the results of the darker forms of magic, but I stopped immediately. It scared me. We got home faster than I expected to. I shut the door behind me. For the first time I had in a very long time, I locked my door. There was no need for me to lock my door. Two or three gaurds were in my area at all times. Crime almost never happens by my house. Something, I don't know what, compelled me to lock the door behind me. Ember took notice of this.

"Is something wrong, Aura? You've been acting rather odd lately." Ember said. I gently shook my head.

"Let's get this tree up." I offered, lifting the tree higher in the air. Ember, although cautious, nodded and ran to get the tree stand. He set it down in our usual spot. At the far end of the living room. We got the tree in and began to decorate. We had lights, ornaments and plenty of other holiday things. We put our statuette of Luna and Celestia on top of the tree. I smiled at the little tree that we had and finished decorating the house. I went to bed with no hesitations. Tomorrow I would leave early and study with Discord throughout the day. I woke up a little later than I expected, but I still got ready as quickly as I could. I decided to do a quick practice of my chaos magic. It was already getting stronger, but I still enjoyed doing things with it. My target was my clock from my bed room. I made it quickly bounce over to me and in to my hooves. I gently pet it and checked the time. 7:47...PM. I slept for a mere hour. I stopped the chaos spell and levitated it up and dropped my hooves to the ground. I could feel my hooves shaking. I felt Ember poking me.

"Aura Bliss." He called to me. I accidentally dropped my clock.

"Y-yes?" I asked quietly.

"What happened?" Ember asked.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Ember offered. I looked at the mess I had made.

"Let me clean this up." I said using my magic to levitate the peices. Ember hit my horn which stopped the magic. He then held on to my horn.

"I'll do it." He said. He started to lead me to my room.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said and walked myself to my room. I laid back down in my bed. I felt so stupid for acting like I had. I tried to fall asleep, but I never was able to fall asleep. I knew it was morning when the rays of the sun hit my face and roused me from my trance. I slowly walked into my kitchen and made myself some breakfast and a cup of tea. Ember walked in and sat next to me.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"What?" I responded. My brain could not process his words.

"What happened last night?" He repeated.

"I-I think my body is playing tricks on me." I said.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked loudly and clearly.

"Ye- I mean, no." I said, sipping my tea.

"Please stay home." Ember begged. "It's going to be a blizzard, and if you pass out you could freeze. Please stay home. For me." He begged.

"Freeze?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes, Aura! Freeze! Please stay home!" He cried.

"O-okay." I solemnly said. We stay in silence for a little while.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be back in a while." He promised. "If you aren't here when I get back, I'll...I'll..." He threatened.

"You'll what?"

"I'll tell everypony that you are a chaos bringer." He said.

"You...fine." I stood from the table, knocking the rest of my breakfast and tea on the floor. Ember sighed.

"I got it." He promised and shooed me off to bed. I fell asleep for about a minute, I was awoken by Ember opening my door. I rolled over to face the wall. I felt my bed get up and start walking. I tried to the best of my ability to stop, but it didn't work. My normal unicorn magic didn't even work. The exhaustion messed with my abilities.

"I know you are awake, Aura Bliss." Discord said.

"That doesn't help." I moaned. Discord picked me up and cradled me like a foal. "Put me down." I demanded with a glare.

"I heard about your episode last night." Discord derailed.

"Ember! Discord put me down!" I yelled struggling to get out. I tried to shock Discord with my magic, but only a few sparks of magic flittered out of my horn. It burned Discord which made him drop me. I hit the ground and I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11: Aura's Inferno

Chapter 11: Aura's Inferno

I woke up slowly but surely. To my surprise, Ember and Discord were not around me as I had expected. Rather, five pure white unicorns stood around me. No, they weren't unicorns. They flew off. They had butterfly wings. They flew onto clouds.

"Wait!" I called after them. They ignored my plea. I ran under the cloud they all landed on. I looked up and began to charge a teleportation spell. One of the butterfly unicorns kicked a hole in the clouds. I stopped the spell. They all looked down at me. "Hello, there." I said kindly. "Do you, by chance, know where I am?" They all looked at me. I got a better look at them. They had long blond manes and tails. Two were male and three were female. After a second, they flew down and the two males picked me up. The three females flew ahead on me. "Put me down!" I begged. Suddenly, I saw Luna flying to me. "Princess! Please help!"

"I'm sorry, Aura Bliss, but I cannot help you." She said. My mouth was held open. After a second, I closed it.

"Princess Luna. Stop teasing me." I said. I then put two and two together. This wasn't a dream. Luna and I made a pact that she would never walk into my dreams a few weeks ago. "Luna... Am I- am I..." I started.

"Yes. Dead." Those words hit like a brick. I accepted my fate.

"Are these ponies... Angels?" I asked.

"Yes. Now stop talking to me." She ordered. This was odd. Luna had never acted like this to me. The rest of the flight was silent execpt the flap of the angel ponies wings and Luna's. I wondered if pegasi would have to make this flight on their own. I couldn't give this much though, as I saw the three other alicorns. Luna took her seat and the angel ponies dropped me off and flew away. As if by force, I bowed to them. Just as suddenly as I was forced to bow, I was forced to stand by an external force.

"Let's see here, let's see your life." Celestia said. "Didn't devote your life to us as a filly."

"Yes I have!" I defended.

"Adultery!" Cadence yelled. They seamed to grow larger.

"No! I never did that!"

"Gluttonous!" Twilight yelled.

"No!" I cried. Tears streamed down my face.

"Greed! The chaos magic!" Celestia yelled. They grew even larger.

"Stop!" I begged.

"Wrath!" Luna yelled.

"Stop! Please!" I cried.

"Heresy!" Twilight and Cadence yelled together.

"Preached against us!" Luna and Celestia yelled in unison.

"No! I... Please stop!" I begged.

"Violence!" Luna yelled.

"Attacked other ponies!" Twilight added.

"Committed suicide!" Cadence replied.

"Attacked Luna and myself!" Celestia finished. I stopped calling back to them, rather I cried. I had not done most of these things.

"Fraud! Pandered and seducer, flatterer, simony, false prophet, barrator, hypocrite, thief, fraudelant advisor and evil counselor, Sower of Discord, and lastly falsifier!" They chanted.

"One more." Twilight said.

"TREACHURY!" They yelled and began laughing. They flew around me, larger than life. They only stopped laughing to talk to each other while I cried.

"How should we punish her? She belongs in every layer and all the Bolgia of Fraud." One of them said their voices blended.

"Send her through all!"

"Wonderful idea!"

"All in favor say aye!"

"Aye!" They all said. Their horns lit up and formed a deep purple whirlwind. It surrounded me. I managed to stop crying. Their laughter continued. The floor melted below me. I was suddenly falling. When I landed, I was in a completely different place. I was not hurt. I pulled myself up and looked around. I saw a large green field. In the center was a large, ornate castle. It looked like the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters execpt is was much bigger and had seven gates on the front. Ponies walk on the grass, most were silent, a few chatted a bit here and there. I began walking to the castle. A tall pony stopped me.

"You're new here." He pointed out.

"Y-yeah. I am." I said nervously. "Where am I?"

"Limbo. The first circle of hell."

"Wait... So I really am dead?" I asked.

"No." He said. He picked up a rock and threw it at my. It hit my leg.

"What was that for? That hur-" I started but the pony stopped me.

"Shh. Don't say that. Not here." He said. I thought for a second. I recognized this all too well, a poem by the name of Dante's Inferno.

"You're Virgil." I said. He nodded.

"And you are?" Virgil asked.

"Aura Bliss. Most call me Aura." I said. "So are you going to help me get out?" Virgil nodded.

"But be quiet about it." He ordered. "If I disappear, just keep going forward. I won't be gone long." He promised. I nodded.

"So what's in the castle?" I asked.

"The wisest men on Antiquitity live there. My home included." Virgil explained. I nodded.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Minos."

"Right, I but where do I go?" I reiderated.

"This way." Virgil said and began walking away from the castle. The walls began to get darker and smaller. A short walk later, the small hall way opened into a vast room that held a beast and plenty of ponies. I guessed the beast was Minos. He picked up a pony and wraped his tail around it three times. The circle of gluttony. I walked to a platform with Virgil. Minos damned another pony before he looked to me.

"You." Minos said.

"So what level are you going to damn me to?" I asked.

"I was informed about you, but I'm feeling a sense of defiance. So welcome to Limbo." He said.

"Wait... What?" I asked. Virgil sighed.

"She needs to get through." He said.

"Just like evey soul from behind." Minos said with a chuckle.

"Just let us through." Virgil ordered. With a sigh, Minos stood from his spot and picked us up. He set us behind him and moved back to his place, locking us in the damp hallway.

"Hang on, I can light this up." I said and casted a light spell.

"Light spells are not that hard, but they are just rare here." Virgil explained. "Be careful when you use that." I nodded and continued walking. I suddenly felt the floor drop behind me. I screamed until I felt a heard stop. I realized I wasn't dead. I looked up.

"You...you're an alicorn?" I asked with slight panic.

"Yes. I was born an alicorn. Like those fakes, Celestia and Luna." Virgil said.

"They are not fakes! They raise the sun and moon every day and night!" I defended them.

"Listen, I only knew them as fillies. I had no idea what they would become." He defended himself. He slowly hovered down to the ground. He was careful not to hurt me.

"The poem never said anything about you being an alicorn." I said.

"Poem?"

"Yeah a poet named Dante wrote a poem about hell. You helped him."

"Yes, I remember him. That was a long time ago. Even more crazy when you look at the generation of names." Virgil said. I did my best to look at his cutie mark. It was old style, but I could still recognize it as a poetry cutie mark.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"The second circle of hell, the circle of lust." Virgil explained. I stayed silent. We hid the ground, and I could already feel my mane and tail blowing violently. Confused, I looked up and saw brownish ponies being blown around.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We must go through the winds of lust." Virgil explained. I glared at Virgil.

"You expect me to go through this! How? I am an unicorn, I can't fly." I reminded him.

"You have magic." He casted a spell that put butterfly wings on my back. The immediately disappeared.

"I have an idea. I can't have those wings, they will go away right away." I said. I targeted one of the pegasi souls and took their brown wings and put it on my back, this was done with Chaos magic.

"Take a few practice flaps." He said. I nodded and unevenly flew. I quickly landed.

"Let's go." I said. Virgil nodded and flew into the winds. I followed, but immediately lost the alicorn. I tried to call to him, but I knew he couldn't hear me over the moans and groans of the ponies damned to continuously blow around in these winds. My borrowed wings ached, and it was the oddest soreness I have ever felt. When I finally broke through, the wings I borrowed disintegrated. I fell to the ground and laid there in horror. I felt a hoof touch me. I jumped up in fear, but I quickly calmed down when I saw it was Virgil.

"Are you okay, Aura?" He asked.

"Yeah. It just terrified me." I admitted.

"You have to be strong. The later circles are worse." Virgil said. I took a deep breath.

"I can handle it." I said and straightened myself out. "Let's move of to the circle of..." I said and let Virgil finish it.

"Gluttony." I nodded. He led the way. This time, there was no drop. We quickly found ourselves in a large room with a large beast that I recognized.

"Isn't Cerberus supposed to be guarding Tartarus?" I asked.

"He is. He protects Tartarus and the Circle of Gluttany. He is both here and there. Neither there nor here." He said. I ignored his poetic way explaining and concluded that Cerberus was magically at both places, a feat that not even Celestia or Luna could pull off. I looked at Cerberus, discussing slobber and all. He suddenly grabbed a bunch of pony should and consumed them. I stepped back.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"There is no talking to Cerberus. We have to trick all three of his heads at one time." Virgil explained. I nodded and walked forward, stepping in a brownish muck. Virgil hovered above it. I could not find another pegasi with healthy wings, so I had to stick it out in the mud. I trudged to the center and whistled at Cerberus. They all looked at me.

"Come and get me!" I threatened. They all lunged to me, but I managed to lift my hooves out of the mud fast enough to get out of his way. Vigil sighed. Virgil flew up and gained the heads of Cerberus' attention. Virgil spun around and avoided attacks from the beast for a few seconds until I got back to the side. He dived down when the heads were following him and took to the skies at quickly as he could. The heads dived into the mud and filled their mouths. They were unable to remove to mud, and Virgil and I were able to pass. We avoided eye contact with all the gluttons. I did not want to associate myself with them. I tripped, and Virgil helped me up. We found and other drop, which Virgil gentally got me down. I was a mess. I had mud everywhere, I rubbed the dried mud from my horn and my face, but my coat was still caked in mud. I did my best to bush my mess of a mane aside and kept on walking.

"Welcome to the fourth circle of hell. The Circle of Greed." Virgil said as we walked into a cavernous room. Souls were pushing large bags up slopes. I guess they were bits, seeing as we were in the Circle of Greed. A large alicorn supervised them, he landed infront of Virgil and I.

"A live one. She thirsts for knowledge. For bits. A greedy one." He said licking his lips. I stepped back while Virgil opened his wings and shielded me.

"I will not let you take this one!" Virgil said. The alicorn turned his head and flew up. Two groups of ponies formed two lines. They held a type of spear that was suspended on the chest and hanged from their necks. They looked heavier than the statues in the garden. Virgil also flew up, but took me with him.

"What is going on?" I asked over the sound of thundering hooves as the two groups of ponies ran at each other.

"Joust." He said. Soon, the ponies stopped and returned to their bags. The mystery alicorn continued his rounds.

"Fortune. It rises nations to greatness, but also plunges it into poverty. Those empty goods from nation unto nation, clan to clan." He mumbled under his breath. I turned to one on the ponies who was on the side of the path. I opened my mouth to speak to him. "Don't bother talking to them. They all have lost their indivuality, they are unreconizeable." He said softly. He was a little ahead of me, so I ran to catch up him.

"The next circle, it is..." I said while weapproached another drop. He helped me down the hole.

"The Circle of Wrath." Virgil said. "Where the wrathfully fight each other and the sullen lay at the bottom of the River Styx." He sighed. We were in a swamp. He led me to the river. I tried to not look at the ponies fighting around me, but I looked into the river, and I had indeed saw ponies laying at the bottom. "Aura, let's go." He said.

"How?"

"Phlegyas with take us across in his skiff." His informed and looked over to an Earthpony standing on a small boat. Virgil helped me on and then followed. The river was much larger than I had expected.

"Where are the other circles?" I asked.

"In the City of Dis. We may have a hard time getting in." Virgil expained while he helped me out of the boat. Ahead of us was a large stone wall. It was guarded by dark blue ponies that resembled the ponies I had seen when I first woke up. Virgil led me to the gate.

"What are you doing here?" One of the fallen angels asked.

"We need to get in." Virgil gave a terse explanation.

"Not with that one." It said pointing to me. I stayed silent. Virgil argued with them for a little while before giving up. He returned to me.

"We're not getting in." He sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Wait here until you die." He said. I felt my body tense up. I stayed like this for a few minutes before I saw an all too familiar dark blue alicorn.

"Luna?" I mumbled. She landed. "Luna!" I yelled happily. I tried to run to her, but Virgil stopped me.

"Hang on, she isn't actually there." He warned me.

"Aura Bliss, this place... It is dark." Luna said, looking around.

"You're the one who helped send me down here!" I growled.

"What? No. You dreamt it. This is a dream. The most vivid dream that I have ever seen. It is so realistic." Luna said.

"Augmented reality..." I sighed.

"So you know how to get out. Virgil will help you." She said. I nodded. She began to fly up.

"Wait! Can you help us get into the City of Dis?" I quickly asked. Luna quickly flew back down and touched her horn to the gate and it opened. Virgil led me in. The walk through heresy was quick. We had mostly no issues, other than a few embers from the burning tombs landed on my body. The burns were aching, but now that I knew this was only a dream, I was fine with the pain, though I hated it anyway. A horrid scent began to fill my nose. Before he helped me down the deep decent, he made me face him.

"I must warn you of something before we decend. The lower hell punishes the violent and malicious. It is dangerous, and you could die. You must always follow my lead, and don't do anything stupid." He warned. I nodded. With a sigh, Virgil flew me down. The first thing I saw was a minotaur. It growled it us and charged. Virgil knocked me out of the way. I charged a ball of energy. Virgil saw this and distracted the minotaur while the energy gathered. Virgil moved out of the way right as I let the energy go. It his the minotaur and is turned to dust.

"Onwards." I said. We walked into the first ring. It contained a river full of blood and fire. There were centaurs guarding it. Half pony, half human. They disgusted me. There were two leading, Chiron and Pholus, as informed by Virgil. A centaur walked to us and introduced himself as Nessus. He helped us find a place to ford across. We found this place at the widest, shallowest part of the river. Nessus crossed first, and Virgil followed, careful not to fly. Flying would have gotten him shot by one of the guarding centaurs. I hesitantly stepped in the scorching blood. My tail dipped into the blood and it was stained red, along with my hooves. I avoided looking at the blood, this was an act to avoid panicking again. We bid our ados to Nesses and continued to the next ring of violence. It was full of ponies who commited suicide or were a profligate. The ones who commited suicide were entangled in thorny bushes, where harpies nibbled at them. The profligates were chased and mauled by ferocious dogs. We walked a little faster to avoid become a target of a dog or a harpie. Next, we found ourself in a large desert. Some ponies were lying down, some were siting, and some were wandering in groups. Before we stepped in, we knew that we sould have to sprint to avoid burning to death. I knew I would come out with many more burns. We ran until we found a hole. We jumped down. Virgil caught me and gently set me down again. We were on a cliff.

"The only way to get down in on the back of a geryon." He explained. Virgil found one for us to ride on and it brought us down to the last two circles of hell. The circle we were now in, was Fraud, it was large, and I don't really remember Fraud. It terrified me, and I want to keep that out if my mind. The last circle, Treachery, forced Virgil and me to fight large, misshappen and demonic ponies. After we defeated them, we continued to the very center of hell. There, was a very large alicorn, chained and trapped in ice.

"What now?" I asked softly.

"Jump down. Your trial is complete and I will return to Limbo." Virgil said. The alicorn in the middle of the room moaned loudly. I stepped to him. I turned one last time and thanked Virgil before I ran straight to the beast and jumped down behind his back. I fell. I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was falling. I couldn't bring myself to cast any spells. I passed out after a few minutes of falling.


	12. Chapter 12: Hearth's Warming Eve

Chapter 12: Hearth Warming Eve

Discord was shaking me awake. I immediately smiled when I saw his and Ember's face.

"Aura!" Ember said loudly. He hugged me. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Discord asked. I simply nodded.

"You-you." Ember cried. I put my hoof on his face.

"I'm okay." I said softly. I knew I was lying to him, but I couldn't bring myself to ever tell Ember what exactly is happening. He would have to figure it out on his own.

"I'm so sorry, Aura." Discord said.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault." I said. I looked around. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Discord said.

"A day." Ember contradicted.

"Ember! I told you-" Discord hissed. "We're glad you're awake." I smiled at the interactions between Ember and Discord. I forced myself to sit up. I was still dizzy, but I was taking it slow.

"Don't go too fast, Aura." Ember advised.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." I assured him. Ember gently nodded. I forced myself to stand up off of the bed.

"Aura..." Discord said, but realized I was fine.

"I told you I'll be fine." I said. "What time is it?"

"The sun just raised." Discord said. My eyes widened.

"Come on, Ember, we have to go." I instructed. I quickly levitated my saddle bag onto my back along with Ember. "Thanks, Discord." I said.

"Hold on, my dear. I told Luna that you weren't going to come in until after Hearth's Warming Eve." Discord said. I nervously smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

Hearth's Warming Eve came quickly. I continued to study with Discord, he had taught me how to summon things and he taught me how to make things that don't exist in nature, like chocolate rain clouds. He also taught me how to change an animals state of mind and their appearance, but reversing a pony's state of mind is impossible for me. Only Discord, the spirit of Chaos, can alternate personalities. Which is why is is called Discording. I cooked a multitude of dishes, and Ember baked quite a few deserts. I only expected Discord to come, I didn't enjoy interacting with ponies in Canterlot. Most of them are stuck up and rude. Normally my parents would come, but I guess that is forever out of the question, considering they are in Saddle Arabia. I was setting the last plate on the table, when Discord knocked on the door. I ran to the door and opened it when I was near. To my surprise, Luna was also standing there.

"Oh hello, Discord, Luna. I didn't expect you to come too." I said. Luna smiled.

"I needed to get away from the crazy ponies. Including my sister." Luna sighed.

"So you came with chaos." Ember pointed out. Luna chuckled.

"Come in." I offered and shut the door once they were in. I showed them the food and enjoyed the night with them. By the time Celestia began to lower the moon, other ponies' parties were beging to sing the traditional song if they weren't at the play, which we weren't. We waited for Luna to do her daily job. Discord, Ember, and I watched Luna pull the moon to its place. She returned to her spot in the house.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can cast the spell." I offered. Luna nodded. We gathered around the tree and I began to sing the treadional holiday song.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts  
As long as it burns we cannot drift apart  
Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few  
Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)  
We are a circle of pony friends  
A circle of friends we'll be to the very end." We sang together. Discord and Ember sang "see us through" first, then Luna and I echoed. I created a pink firey heart that was created from the power of our friendship. It took a while for it to fade away, but when it was gone, Discord and Luna returned to the castle. Ember helped me clean up, all the while, I thought of dark magic. I wanted to... I wanted to look at it. Just once. I promised myself I would only see it once, and never again, but I needed help getting it and Luna wouldn't help. I needed... I needed Discord to help. I stopped myself from thinking this. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I looked to Ember. He was the reason I needed to keep my wits with me. I rushed Ember into bed so I could think. I couldn't let myself think too long, I have been too sleep deprived lately. I feel asleep before I knew it.


End file.
